Kubo Yurika
Kubo Yurika sinh ngày 19 tháng 5 năm 1989 tại tỉnh Nara, Nhật Bản. "久保 ユリカ" (Kubo Yurika) là nghệ danh của cô, và nghệ danh cũ của cô gồm "楢原ゆりか" (Narahara Yurika) và "久保由利香" (Kubo Yurika, tên trong giấy tờ của cô). Biệt danh trong nghề của cô là "Shikaco". Cho dù cô thường được gọi là " Shika - chan" bởi những người bạn cùng lứa của cô ấy. Chữ "shika" có nghĩa là hươu trong tiếng Nhật, loài động vật làm nên biểu tượng của tỉnh Nara, và đó là những gì mà bạn của vô từ cả hai vùng Kanto và Kansai liên tưởng đến cô, Shikaco coi đó như là quảng cáo cho nơi mình xuất thân. Cô lồng tiếng cho Koizumi Hanayo trong Love Live! Lời hồi đáp trong các buổi biểu diễn của cô bắt đầu với "Dareka tasukete!" (Ai đó cứu tôi với) và mọi người sẽ đáp lại "Chotto mattete!" (Đợi một chút nhé!). Đây là một trong những câu Hanayo hay nói trong trương trình radio và anime Các mối quan hệ Gia đình của cô gồm bố, mẹ của cô, anh trai và cô Năm 2002 sự nghiệp người mẫu của cô bắt đầu với việc thắng giải Grand Prix tại cuộc thi người mẫu Nikola lần thứ 6. Sau đó cô bắt đầu hoạt động với LesPros Entertainment dưới tên thật của cô Kubo Yurika. Năm 2008 cô chuyển sang hãng Sparks, và bắt đầu hoạt động dưới tên nghệ danh Narahara Yurika. Năm 2010 cô chuyển tới JMO nhưng rời khỏi đó vào 2012 để làm việc tự do. Kể từ tháng 1 năm 2015, hiện tại cô đang liên kết với Clare Voice Tháng 8 năm 2008, cô được chọn làm PR cho Lady of Hustle Official, nói chuyện trên các chương trình radio và xuất hiện trước công chúng. Tháng 3 năm 2011, cô từng phát hành một số hình gravure với tạp chí Kogane no GT, cũng lúc đó cô đã thay đổi nghệ danh của cô từ tên thật sang nghệ danh cho đến hiện tại ("久保 ユリカ" (Kubo Yurika)). Lý do cô thay đổi tên của mình là do trong tên thật của cô có chữ "由" dễ bị nhầm sang một chữ khác thông thường hơn là "田" và sẽ dẫn đến tên của cô đọc thành "Kubota Rika". Tháng 2 năm 2015, đã có một thông báo rằng với việc chuyển sang công ty quản lý mới, cô sẽ dừng tất cả hoạt động trên blog và twitter. Tất cả thông báo về hoạt động của cô sẽ chỉ ở trên trang Facebook chính thức 17 tháng 2 năm 2016 single ra mắt của cô Lovely Lovely Strawberry đã được hãng Pony Canyon phát hành Tính cách và sở thích Sở thích riêng của cô gồm đi dạo trong thời gian lâu, karaoke, và xem anime. Năng khiếu của cô là môn thể dục đòi hỏi sự mềm dẻo Anime yêu thích của cô gồm Pokemon, Naruto và Hamtaro Đồ ăn yêu thích của cô là thịt gà và nấm eryngii久保ユリカが1人しゃべりなんて胃が痛い。 Episode 1. April 8, 2014. Cô có thói quen mua tận ba cuốn cùng một tập manga nếu cô thấy thú vị Giống như Hanayo, cô có thị lực khá kém và đeo kính áp tròng Khi stress bởi công việc cô sẽ đi dạo để giảm bớt stressμ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 Session 1 at Nakano Sun Plaza. May 30, 2015 Thông tin thêm :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Ngoài lề *Cô thường là người quay lại cảnh các thành viên khác trong nhớm trước buổi biểu diễn và có một số trào lưu rất vui, bạn có thể xem ở đây, cái này nữa. *Trong ngày làm bài kiểm tra đầu vào trường cao trung, cô đã ngủ quên và giáo viên đã đến đón côおしゃべりやってま～すB！第７０回放送より *Có vẻ cô có mối quan hệ tốt nhất với Iida Riho trong cả nhóm **Giống như Koizumi hanayo và Hoshizora Rin là bạn thân nhất của nhau *Có suy đoán cho rằng việc cô dừng hoạt động trên twitter là vì việc ở trong 5th Live, các fan đã giành giật với nhau những túi chocolate mà cô ném xuống đám đông cho mọi người trong một phần của buổi biểu diễn. Điều này khá trớ trêu khi thực tế cô luôn là người nhắc nhở fan hãy tận hưởng niềm vui nhưng cũng phải an toàn và tránh làm những người xung quanh bị thương ở đầu mỗi buổi biểu diễn *Bài mà cô hát karaoke hay: các bài của μ's|clubDAM Interview References Thể_loại:Kubo Yurika Thể_loại:Shikaco Thể_loại:Seiyuu Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Diễn viên lồng tiếng Thể_loại:Muse